


Late Night Encounters

by sunnygoetze



Category: Day6 (Band), Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Apologies, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, basically brian being canadian, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 23:49:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17611412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnygoetze/pseuds/sunnygoetze
Summary: Younghyun has been working really hard and Jae just wants his boyfriend to go to sleep





	Late Night Encounters

Younghyun had spent the night at the studio. 

Again. 

Jae was pissed. He knew the younger boy was under a lot of pressure with the deadline for their new album coming up but it was getting to be a bit much. It wouldn’t be too bad if this was a once off or merely an occasional thing but this was getting out of hand. Things were at their worst during Every Day6 and Jae didn’t want to see it getting that bad again. More to the point, Younghyun had promised he’d try and improve; he said he would get more sleep, remember to eat and spend less nights in the studio. Jae was just worried about his boyfriend.

They were taking on a new concept for this album and Jae knew that perfecting it had Younghyun stressed out. The songs he’d completed so far, however, fitted the theme magnificently. Jae tried and tried to convince Younghyun that he had nothing to be fretting over, that he was an amazing lyricist but to no avail. Still, he was waking up in the middle of the night to find Younghyun had never come home.

He grabbed his coat and yanked Sungjin out of bed, ignoring Wonpil’s protests. They stumbled out the door of the apartment building and in to the leader’s car.

“Drive,” Jae ordered. Sungjin sighed and moved off knowing there was no point in arguing or trying to calm him down.

 

Being the middle of the night, there were hardly any other cars on the road. No traffic amounted to a very short trip. Jae probably should have thought ahead about what he was actually going to say once he saw Younghyun rather than just on the drive to the studio. When Sungjin pulled up in front of the building Jae was wholly unprepared. He took a deep breath and pushed the car door open, Sungjin following at a distance so as to give the other two boys some privacy.

Jae heard faint sounds of music coming from one of the rooms. Strange, Younghyun usually used one of the studios further down the hall. Nevertheless, Jae pulled the door open, ready to drag his boyfriend out if he had to. Only that wasn’t his boyfriend.

“Chan?” he called. “What are you doing here so late?”

“Oh, hi, hyung!” Chan exclaimed, jumping up out of his chair. His eyes were practically hanging out of his head with nothing but the massive bags underneath to support them. “I just wanted to finish this song.”

“No,” Jae stated, turning to Sungjin. “Take him home too?”

“Definitely,” the leader replied, eyeing the youngest sceptically. Chan slumped and blew out an exasperated breath but followed Sungjin out to the car.

Jae shook his head knowing that he’d probably be finding the young leader there a lot more as time went on. He recognised the same spirit in him as in Younghyun. They were both hard working and didn’t want to give something up once they had started. That was just one of the many things Jae loved about his boyfriend though he could see that it could end up doing him more harm than good, especially at times like this. It was why he had wanted to have a more active role in the song writing process for this album. Luckily, Younghyun had been receptive to his efforts. They were both delighted with the song that they had created together. Younghyun had seemed quite proud of him through the process and especially when they finished. Jae wanted to see that again and again.

He continued on down the hall to Younghyun’s usual haunt. It was unusually quiet compared to what he was normally met with. Jae slowly opened the door, wincing as it creaked. His eyes softened immediately when he saw Younghyun asleep surrounded by lyrics, musical instruments and empty takeout containers. He moved around the room cleaning up as quietly as he possibly could. The anger seeped out of him as he went seeing just how hard his boyfriend was working while still trying to keep his promise.

Once the room looked a bit more respectable, Jae made his way back over to Younghyun. He gently shook the younger boy’s shoulder so as not to shock him.

“Hey,” he whispered. “Come on. It’s time to go home.” Younghyun opened his eyes slowly, squinting against the harsh light.

“Jae?” he croaked. 

“Yeah, it’s me baby. Let’s get you up, huh?”

“I’m sorry, hyung. I tried.”

“I know.”

“Are you mad?” Younghyun questioned, looking up at the older boy through his lashes.

“I was, but it’s okay now. I know you tried. That’s all I ask. I’m just worried about you,” Jae explained.

“I’m sorry,” Younghyun repeated. Jae shushed him and pulled him in for a hug, reassuring him that everything was okay.

“Come on. Sungjin’s waiting outside with Chan.”

“With Chan?”

“Apparently you have a prodigy,” Jae joked. Younghyun huffed a laugh and followed his boyfriend out in to the early morning light.

“Got him,” Jae announced upon reaching the car. Sungjin indicated for him to be quiet motioning to Chan who was asleep in the front seat. “Whoops.” Sungjin rolled his eyes and beckoned his members into the car. 

 

They dropped Chan off first. He proved hard to wake once asleep and Jae worried what the overexhaustion would do to him at such a young age. Sungjin ended up piggybacking him up to the dorm with Jae and Younghyun trailing behind making sure he didn't fall.

Woojin answered the door when the knocked. He looked bewildered at first though his eyes flooded with understanding after seeing Chan conked out on Sungjin's back.

“Thank you,” he muttered leading them to the room he shared with Chan and Minho. “He's been staying late a lot recently.”

Jae glance at his boyfriend at this to find him flushed red up to the ears.

“We have one like that too.” This only served to deepen Younghyun’s blush as Jae giggled. Woojin smiled at Jae, knowing the pain.

“We'd better get going,” Sungjin said, yawning. The other boys agreed and strolled back outside. 

Thankfully, their dorm was quite close and they were home in no time.

“Goodnight,” Sungjin mumbled heading back to Wonpil’s room.

“Should we tell him it's technically morning?” Jae questioned. Younghyun chuckled beside him.

Jae studied his boyfriend. He looked so happy but so fatigued. Taking his hand, he led him to his room, where they both fell into peaceful slumber.

 

(“I really am sorry though.”

“Go to sleep, Younghyun.”)


End file.
